The need for a comprehensive resource of audiovisual materials for diabetes education has long been identified by professional health educators. In 1978 such a resource, entitled Audiovisual Resources for Diabetes Education, was developed and produced by The University of Michigan Medical School's audiovisual library, the Furstenberg Student Study Center, in cooperation with the Educational Development and Evaluation Core Facility of the Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center. However, at the time of the catalog's publication the audiovisual consultants and librarians associated with the project advised that the catalog would have to be updated on a regular basis if it were to remain of continued value to diabetes educators. The purpose of the proposed project is to develop and produce an updated version of the catalog, Audiovisual Resources for Diabetes Education, annually for the next three years. Specifically, each annual catalog will contain five sections including: 1) a title section of current audiovisual resources for diabetes education, 2) a subject section in which the programs are organized according to Medical Subject Headings, 3) a title listing of the unavailable and noncurrent programs not included in section 1, 4) a current distributors directory, and 5) a current directory of American Diabetes Association Affiliates. The project will be conducted annually for the next three years. Each year's catalog will be developed and produced in six stages. Specifically, these stages will include the following: 1) program identification, 2) preview and abstracting, 3) content development, 4) on-line computer entry, 5) publication of catalog, and 6) catalog announcement and dissemination. Each catalog update will be published by June of each of the proposed project years, 1980, 1981 and 1982.